Ishara Hollyora
|Last = |Name = Ishara Hollyora|AKA = Headmistress|CreatureType = Humanoid|Race = -|Class = -|Age = -|Alignment = -|Languages = Common|Status = Alive|DeathEp = -|DeathReason = -|Family = -|Connections = Shardwynn (Assistant)|Profession = Headmistress of Vigil Academy|Level = -|HP = -|AC = -|DC = -|Str = -|Dex = -|Con = -|Int = -|Wis = -|Cha = -|Appearances = }}Ishara Hollyora is the headmistress of Vigil Academy. 'Description' 'Appearance' A young looking woman, but with completely white hair and piercing green eyes. She wears light green robes, with a shawl draped down her left side to cover her missing left arm. 'Personality' Ishara puts forward a professional front, yet warm front. It is clear she cares for her students but is definitely in controll and professional. 'Biography' ' ' Ishara gave a speech to the students when they arrived at the schoolWelcome! Welcome students to the three hundredth and forth eight class of Vigil Academy! You all represent the exceptional few who burned brighter than all the rest, and who have taken up the call to defend our great city. I will not lie to you. The road ahead will be dangerous, and not all of you will successfully complete your training here. There is no shame in that. There is a place for everyone here in Palisade, and to even be one of the admitted here at Vigil is an honor. Whatever may happen, if I may ever teach you one lesson that you carry from here, it’s this: no matter if you succeed or fail, learn. Learn all that you can, and use that to bring good into the world. Now before we begin with our candle lights feast, I would like to go over a few start of term notices that I wish to announce. Firstly, the guardian forest is strictly off limits to first year students during the nighttime hours, due to the high risk of severe bodily harm, or dismemberment. Secondly, please do not acknowledge the whatsit. Nobody has yet been able to recapture it, and frankly, it’s better for everybody if we all just pretend it’s not here. And thirdly, Whippo-poos have feelings too, and are extremely shy, so if you encounter one on the grounds, please remember to be courteous. I would like to wish you all good luck tomorrow on your initial aptitude examinations and team selections! Remember, if you see Sasha, do not antagonize her! She is still recovering from her bout of dermatitis and is quite grumpy. Now, let Vigil Academy’s three hundred and forty eighth candle lights feast begin!. ' ' During the celebratory feast for the students who past their tests , Ishara names each of the teams for the new first year students. ' ' Ishara, along with Rowan and Nos question Team Phoenix on the events of the fight at The Manticores Tail .. She advises the teens to not return to the Inn and later scolds Dain and Wendy for not obeying those orders. ' ' When Team Phoenix has a run-in with a thief who threatens her life and states that "Jin sends his regards!", the group brings the information to her attention. She explains to the group that he was a member of an insurgence group that was active 15 years ago that was working with a Fae-construct. She seems somewhat taken aback since as far as anyone had known, Jin was thought to be dead. 'Relationships' 'Shardwynn' Shardwynn is the assistant to Headmistress Ishara and works very closely with her. 'Character Information' no information is currently know about class/abilities/items/feats/spells Footnotes Category:Vigil Academy Staff Category:Professors